villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tempester
Tempester (テンペスター Tenpesutā) was an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Wizard Zeref, and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros where he was one of the members of its elite team; the Nine Demon Gates. He is voiced by Takahiro Mizushima in the Japanese version of the anime and Ian Moore in the English version. Appearance Tempester is a muscular Demon of imposing height. He keeps partial parts of his facial region hidden underneath a hood, solely revealing his dark snout along with thin lips, and a full, chin curtain beard circling his jawline. Further, his loose hair elongates below his neck, covering parts of his cheekbones. When the upper area of his face becomes visible however, a set of oval eyes can be seen, with several strands of thick hair falling below his forehead. Tempester dons a slightly revealing attire; leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Around the borders of the small cape covering his head lies a much lighter and intricate design arching away from the edges, with the tip of the hood curving upwards. The open-upper cape is connected by two, small strings located in front of his neck. Underneath the first cape, an identical one housing his shoulders and hips can be spotted, which he leaves open as well. Further below, Tempester wears thick pants, possessing two sets of poleyn protecting his knees, along with heavy boots which spot several strings tied around the sides. Following his defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail's Laxus and his rebirth in Hell's Core, he now appears as a handsome young man with long, neck-length hair, dark skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand. Alongside his rebirth, he appears with a new attire; Tempester now wears a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. As an Etherious, Tempester has shown the ability to transform into a larger and menacing version of himself, similar to his previous appearance, at will. His hair becomes much longer and wilder, jutting out in various directions, and he gains a beard, dark snout, and larger and sharper teeth. His body becomes much more muscular and his arms and lower body are covered in a dark mist of Magical Barrier Particles. Personality Although Tempester's persona remains clouded in mystery, he displays calmness, promptness and a cold nature as portrayed when he ambushes Yajima; the latter quickly enters the location and eradicates his mission without saying a word, targeting Yajima solely despite being confronted by three noteworthy Mages in the vicinity. Due to his body being revived all over again, he is unable to remember his name and no longer matters to him. Synopsis Tartaros arc During the time the Nine Demon Gates reunite in order to begin their operation, Tempester, as well as Jackal, is out on a mission. Tempester arrives to Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in silence, greeting the Thunder God Tribe and the former Magic Council member with a powerful tornado that completely destroys the restaurant. Rapidly, he launches himself at Yajima, but is met by Freed Justine and Bickslow of Fairy Tail before he is able to come in contact with his target. However, he quickly pushes both Mages out of his way and proceeds to blow Yajima away with rapid wind currents emitted from his body when the elderly man attempts to attack. Sighing as Evergreen sends an attack towards him, he encompasses his arm with rapid wind to send her flying away with a punch. With all three Mages unable to move, he approaches Yajima, who questions his identity. Tempester solely claims that he has no name, but reveals to be one of the Nine Demon Gates and his alias. He continues to inform Yajima that the gates of hell have open, grabbing him by the neck along the way. As he continues to strangle the man to death, a sudden lighting strikes his arm, causing him to release Yajima. Shortly afterwards, he looks back and is met by a powerful lighting bolt to his entire body. Looking at his attacker, Tempester readies for battle with an angered expression. Tempester glares at the man challenging him, furiously disregarding his cape as he does so. Now with his demonic body exposed, Tempester leaves Laxus wide-eyed, and leaps at him with a swirling tornado encompassing his lower body. He delivers several punches surrounded by wind at the Mage, proving to be futile as Laxus easily evades them and smashes the latter's body into the ground. Shocked by Laxus' strength, Tempester can only glare at the man as he is ambushed by yet another attack to his skull. Seemingly defeated, he lies on the ground as the Fairy Tail Mages and the former council member discuss what to do next. However, before they can discuss any further, Tempester admits that Tartaros miscalculated their opponent's abilities, stating that he must sacrifice one of his lives; blowing himself up and releasing a black mist into the air shortly afterwards. Tempester reveals to the Mages that said mist contaminates Ethernano, hindering all Mages in the vicinity. Before taking his leave, Tempester bids farewell to Laxus and his comrades. Later, at Tartaros' headquarters, with his body being reformed in a tank full of mysterious liquid, Tempester apologizes to Kyôka for being a burden, though he is told that his formalities are not needed. Unable to remember his name, Tempester tells Kyôka that every time his body is destroyed he forgets his name, and that therefore they hold no meaning for him. The Demon then asks Kyôka when his resurrection will be complete, to which he is told that it would normally only take one day, but they are running a different entity so it is taking longer than usual. Confused, Tempester asks if there was another casualty, but he is informed that they are gaining a new comrade: Minerva Orland is then seen floating in a tank, being turned into a Demon. Then, with the entrance of Franmalth, Tempester remains silent as his teammate chastises him for the use of the "expensive" Magical Barrier Particles. When Franmalth finishes, Tempester angrily blames Fairy Tail for the failure of his mission. Eventually, Tempester's modifications are completed, with the Demon revealing his incapacity to remember his former body. Lamy, a Demon working for Kyôka, reminds him of his name, leading Tempester to ponder her words. The small Demon then comments on his appearance, but Tempester claims that it matters not to him. Just then, Jackal appears and grabs Lamy's attention. Looking at Jackal, Tempester is asked if he remembers him. However, Lamy reminds Jackal of Tempester's Curse's effect: he loses his memory every time he is revived. As the Demons converse, Minerva, a new Demon, joins them, attaining Tempester's attention. Later, after the Celestial Spirit King lays waste to Cube, Tempester looks at the crumbling of his guild's fortress with a stern expression. Sensing that the Alegria Curse previously cast by Mard Geer to trap the Fairy Tail members has been lifted, Tempester comes to the aid of Torafuzar, Silver and Keyes when they are attacked, landing in the middle of the battlefield and using his Curse to try and blow away Gray, Juvia and Gajeel in a flurry of fire. However, his attack is swallowed entirely by Natsu, who also appears to fight. Facing off the Fairy Tail Mages, Tempester prepares for a four on four battle. Silver is the first to launch an attack, rushing past the Fairy Tail Mages, grabbing Gray and vanishing. Seeing his teammate leap into action, Tempester too begins to attack, creating a multitude of whirlwinds that pick up and throw around the remaining Fairy Tail members. However, Gajeel uses his iron body to weight himself to the ground, aiming a punch at Tempester that is blocked by Torafuzar, who comes to Tempester's aid. As Torafuzar and Keyes keep Gajeel and Juvia busy, Tempester aims for Natsu, creating an orb of electricity around him and sending the Dragon Slayer to the ground. Relatively unharmed, Natsu calls Gajeel and Juvia together again to continue their assault, but Tempester and his comrades parry their attacks. The battle continues and Tempester is seen taking Natsu's attack with ease. Tempester has the advantage over Natsu, as the latter's attacks have no effect and he easily attacks back. Later, when Lucy and Juvia are cornered, Tempester prevents Natsu from helping them. However, the Demon is surprised when Keyes apparently kills the Mage, only to respond with shock when in fact Juvia is the one who defeats Keyes. Afterwards, Tempester comments on the Magical Barrier Particles that affect Juvia after being in contact with Keyes' body and then states that he is bored with the battle, transforming into the Etherious form, along with Torafuzar. However, Natsu and Gajeel overpower them in their dual-Dragon modes and Tempester finds himself on the ground after a shower of assaults. After the fact, Tempester scowls at his assaulters, but then resolves to merely sit and observe as Torafuzar completely overwhelms their opponents after he makes use of his respective Curse: Tenchi Kaimei. Tempester continues to spectate the battle and after Gajeel overcomes Torafuzar, the Demon frowns, watching the black water disappear. Seeing Gajeel falter on his feet and fall to his knees, Tempester starts to move, approaching the Dragon Slayer and preparing to kill him whilst he is too tired to fight back. However, just before he can lay a finger on the Fairy Tail Mage, Gray jumps in from the ceiling and fires an ice arrow at his feet. Pushed back, Tempester hears Gray state that they need his blood to make a cure for the poison he infected Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe with, and, as Gray approaches to attack, uses his Curse to create a flurry of whirlwinds. Gray though merely freezes the wind currents and then attacks with his newly acquired Ice Devil Slayer Magic, slicing Tempester open with an ice sword and downing the Demon in a single blow. Filler Plot In the anime, as Tempester was about to kill Gajeel after the fight with Torafuzar, Laxus comes to Gajeel’s rescue and faces Tempester in a rematch despite still being contaminated from their earlier battle. Despite his ailing condition, Laxus fights and defeats Tempester. The demon’s blood spills onto Laxus’ coat, which he gives to Gajeel to deliver to Porlyusica and create an antidote for himself, the Thunder God Tribe and Yajima. Mortally wounded, Tempester kills himself and turns into toxic mist once more to kill the wizards, but Gray arrives and freezes the mist with his new Ice Devil Slayer Magic before his friends are contaminated. Curse and Abilities Calamity Curse: Tempester's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempester has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. Tempester has also shown the ability to create firestorms and thunder. *'Cyclone': Tempester creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones. Tempester can also wrap himself in said tornado to increase his speed and physical prowess. *'Impact': Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempester is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body. Another way of casting this spell involves Tempester using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. *'Inferno': When the opponent is at close range, Tempester emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath. Alternatively, Tempester can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. *'Thunderbolt': By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempester is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning. *'Sink': Tempester makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. *'Downpour': Tempester creates heavy rain that pours down on the target; it was strong enough to extinguish Natsu's fire. Magic Barrier Particles: Tempester is able to seemingly make his body explode, turning it into thick black mist. The particles of this mist can damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness, specially in Mages. The only known time he has used this resulted in the deaths of over 100 victims, including individuals that did not possess Magic. Etherious Form: Tempester, much like others of his race, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Immense Durability': In this form, Tempester becomes astonishingly durable, to the point of taking a barrage of Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode attacks and subsequently being subjected to his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, one of the top techniques in the Dragon Slayer's arsenal, only to recover moments after with little damage. *'Magic Barrier Particles': Following his transformation, Tempester's forearms and lower half become cloaked in a dark mist of Magical Barrier Particles. Enhanced Strength: After assuming his second, more humanoid form, Tempester has shown to possess considerable physical strength, shattering solid stone with a single downwards punch, generating an explosion of debris around the point of impact in the process; it's unknown whether such might carried on from his previous form or is a result of Tempester's stay in Hell's Core. Enhanced Durability: Tempester displayed considerable durability in both forms, taking no visible damage from a lightning-enhanced kick from Laxus during his assault on the 8-Island restaurant, as well as being struck by a fire-enhanced strike from Natsu only to immediately counter-attack. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to bombard his opponents with his devastating ranged spells, Tempester is fully capable of handling himself in unarmed combat, parrying a mighty kick from Natsu with his bare hands, and subsequently trading blows equally with him. By employing the wind-related properties of his Curse in melee, he's shown capable of rapidly approaching his opponents and blowing them away by delivering whirlwind-enhanced strikes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Tempester's body is constantly being supplied with a faint amount of Curse Power by Mard Geer, which amplifies his natural healing factor. According to Tempester, it would take one singular, extremely powerful attack to render him unable to heal. Trivia *"Tempesta" is Catalan and Italian for storm. Gallery Tempester 4.jpg|Tempester's Anime Render Tempester full_appearance.jpg|Tempester's original form Tempesta's New Body.png|Tempester's regenerated form Tempesta.png|Tempester in the hood O019.jpg|Tempester Etherious form (manga) Torafusa and Tempester's Etherious forms.jpg|Torafuzar and Tempester's Etherious Form Tempester_close-up.jpg|Tempester's first form Tempester's_second_image.jpg|Tempester's second form Tempester 2.jpg|Tempester's Etherious form Tempester 1.jpg|Tempester's Etherious form 2 Tempester 3.jpg|Tempester's Etherious form 3 Tempester 5.jpg|Tempester's Etherious form 4 Laxus vs. Tempesta.png|Laxus vs. Tempester Demon Blood.png|Tempester's blood Tempesta's downfall.png|Tempester's second defeat in the anime. Tempesta dies for good.png|Tempester's death in the anime Demon in ice.png|Tempester's death in the manga Members of Tartaros.png|Tempester alongside other Tartaros members Character Navigation Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Anime Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Brutes